Episode 8 - Keep Calm and Kill em All
Opening Text "Welcome back. What's wrong with me? How dare you. I'm here, week after week..Working my words off...Describing Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. What do you do hmm? Oh, really, Well good for you. This is Episode 8...Of...Water...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "The Therinel, the storm hag, is dead. The battle was not easy and her magic was fierce. But in the end she was no match for the group of heroes that had come to her den. Their survival was largely due to their new friend Mug and his roc companion Ale. Without the druid's protective magic to absorb some of the deadly lightning bolts the storm hag had at her command, some of you surely would have perished. '' ''The storm that raged on the stone spire had dissipated immediately after the battle and the hag's body was cooling at their feet, with the slush turning red from her blood. Sir Quigley was the one that struck the killing blow and Alex was furious with him as she had yet to receive any of the answers she had so long been seeking about her past. Now it seems, she might never get them. The clouds dispersed and the fading daylight finally broke through. On that summit of this rocky spire there was a wall of shaped stone that forms a sort of semi-enclosed area. The curved stone wall was covered in hundreds, if not thousands, of indecipherable runes. The party knew that below them was a room where the hag lived and conducted her wicked magic. They had not gone through the hag's den for clues as to her plans or purpose. And for the first time, they had moved past a treasure chest without opening it immediately. We will get back to those things in a moment. We will find out how they deal with those problems, but first, we are going to turn our attention to a member of the party who is momentarily left behind. '' ''Leera, you have spent your day at the temple of Serene, trying to find some measure of peace. Quinn has spoken very little to you but you don't get the sense that is because she is avoiding you. She is simply going about her daily rituals, attending to the temple and the people who come seeking help. There have been quite a few during the day. People have been coming in claiming all manner of illness and affliction brought on by a group of terrible strangers. They all claim to be ensorceled or suffering from curses left on them by a wicked wizard who assaulted Lord DeFount in his manor, just the day prior. Quinn listens to each of their concerns, saying a quick blessing before sending them on their way. '' ''You, of course, know that there is nothing wrong with these people. They are simply overreacting, but when you ask her about it she simply says, "They are fine. You're not wrong, but there's really no reason to upset them further by turning them away." You eat together. She offers you a room at the temple, so you can stay overnight. You find yourself lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the point of this entire exercise was. Quinn told you that she would help you but she does not appear to have done much of anything at all. You drift off to sleep and now I need you to make a perception check. '' ''Leera: "What if I don't want to?" '' ''Jim: "You have to! I mean you don't have to I guess." '' ''Leera: "That's fine I'll do it. 15." '' ''Jim: "15 on the perception check in the middle of the night". (Jim Rolls Dice) '' ''Leera: "I just feel like you had more dice than me." '' ''Jim: "I do have a lot more dice than you." '' ''Leera: "Yup, I heard all of them. Oh actually it was a 17." '' ''Jim: "Ok. A 17. That's good. That's important. You awaken. You have drifted off to sleep and suddenly you jolt awake. You hear a creaking of the door." '' ''Leera: "My door?" '' ''Jim: "Your door!" '' ''Leera: There's no lock on it? I feel like it should be a lock on it?" '' ''Jim: "I'm telling you what's happening kiddo What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim reads the prizes as Therinel * Paizo - Pathfinder Goblin Plush * Paizo – Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: GM Screen Trivia * This is the first time that #Leeraland was introduced to the show as a thematic portion of the show. * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Jim: "Read some comments and then we will get to you how you die." Leera: "That is not kind". * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things